Babysitting UnOrganized
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: A remake of my old story "Raising Roxas". One day, two curious Keyblade-wielding Nobodies stumble across one of Vexen's projects only for it to turn them into babies. Now it's up to Axel and the reluctant Organization members to look after them until a cure is created! Mostly a fluff story. Contains age regression and some infantilism themes, so don't read if that's not your thing.
1. Chapter 1

Babysitting UnOrganized

While I've been doing some more serious Kingdom Hearts stories recently, I wanted to bring back and revise one of my older straightforward comedic fluff stories, Raising Roxas, but have it retooled that it goes a bit in line with some new lore from the series to add some potential story bits. So if you don't remember, Raising Roxas was about a potion accident involving Roxas in Vexen's lab that turns the Organization's Keybearer, and eventually his friend Xion as well, into tiny infants with the other members (and a couple other characters) taking care of him until a proper antidote could be created. Well, this new version is just going to start similarly to the original, but with both Roxas and Xion being affected at the start. Sorry for the lengthy introduction, and I hope that you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and settings. They belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was just your typical day in the World That Never Was. Dreary, raining, Nobodies floating about coming and going as they please. Among those Nobodies of course were the infamous Organization XIII. Most of them were currently on missions in the various different worlds that dotted the cosmos, save for two of the youngest members.

These two members were Roxas and Xion, the Nobodies chosen by the Keyblade to aid their Superior in unlocking Kingdom Hearts. According to the head of the Organization, Xemnas, the duo's best friend- No. VIII Axel- would be away the entire day on an important mission in the world called Hollow Bastion and so they both sat in Roxas's bedroom, staring out the window. Although it was known to both of them that Nobodies were incapable of feeling real emotion, they could easily tell that if they could feel anything right now, it would be pure, unadulterated boredom.

"Do you think it ever would've occurred to Xemnas to build the castle somewhere less dank and depressing? Like maybe by a tropical beach or snow-capped mountains?" Xion muttered out loud as she laid on Roxas's bed with a loud groan of frustration.

"Well, I don't think he's ever had that kind of whimsy to do something like that. Anyhow, as much I hate to say this, guess we'll have to ask Long, Pale and Sulky if there's anything to do for our day off," Roxas suggested, as the two of them went off to visit Saix's chambers. As they approached the door to his room, they proceeded to knock on the cold hollow metal of the hatch until Saix grumpily cracked the door open.

"XIII, XIV, what is it the two of you want?" Saix asked. "I was in the middle of meditation exercises."

"Didn't know you meditot-medutat- did something like that," Xion mentioned, not quite grasping the concept.

"It's relatively new, if you must know. The Superior believes that I need to lower my stress levels in order to become more approachable to the other members," he sighed. "But that still doesn't answer my question. Why are you intentionally wasting your day off by pestering me?"

"We were just wondering if there was anything fun the two of us could do," Roxas asked.

"If you want my opinion, literally anything other than you two ingrates bothering me would be immensely more enjoyable. Going on a mission, or even cleaning Vexen's lab as a personal favor for me would be preferable."

"Cleaning Vexen's lab... got it! Thanks again for the tip!" the two remarked as they set out for No. Iv's laboratory. Saix was just about to resume his session when he stopped and gulped in shock, realizing what he just suggested to the two children.

"Oh, by the name of Kingdom Hearts itself, what have I just done?" Saix quietly lamented.

* * *

True to Saix's word, the duo found Vexen's lab completely disheveled, with beakers, test tubes and assorted paraphernalia lying about.

"Just look at this place!" Xion told her friend as the two of them began to pick up test tubes to set back at his shelves, until they noticed one particular tube bottled up with a cork stopper with text scrawled in pen on a lamenated label reading "Experiment 02-04, Codename: Reverse Rebirth". "What do you think that is for?" Xion asked as she opened the tube up and noticed two small shot-glass sized cups perfect for drinking out of.

"Kind of smells like lavender and honey," Roxas remarked, taking in the smell and pouring a eighth of the concoction into the glass as Xion did the same with the other.

"Something doesn't feel right about this," Xion told her friend, hesitant to try the liquid. "What if it's fatal to Nobodies?"

"We'll never know unless we try, and besides, Vexen would be happy somebody is testing this thing out for him, right?" Roxas answered, trying to put Xion's worries at ease.

"Yeah, I guess so," Xion said back as she and Roxas both toasted their drink and gulped it down.

"Well, nothing seems to be different," Roxas observed. After shrugging the matter off, the two resumed cleaning until the room was left clear of any work hazards for the elder scientist. Just as the two were about to leave, their heads began to pound with a splitting headache, which made both of them ready to want to retch. Thinking quickly, they opened a portal back to Roxas's room and then passed out on his bed, unaware the two Keyblade wielders were starting to shrink...

* * *

Hours later, Axel had finally returned, exhausted from the long mission and ready to hit the hay. As he made his way back to his chambers, he stopped to hear a soft whimpering coming from Roxas's room. Wordlessly, he approached the door and saw it was slightly ajar, and what was out of perhaps the protective instinct a older sibling has for their younger charge, burst it open to find the discarded robes of his two friends.

"Huh, I swore I heard something crying in here. Ah, well, it must've been my imagination or maybe those Heartless really got to me after all." As Axel turned around to leave, the crying started again, only it was louder, so Axel pushed through the robes to find two infants left naked in the pile of clothing, which somehow smelled like stale urine at this point. One of them had baby blue eyes and fuzzy blonde hair with the faint shape of spikes protruding from his upper scalp, and the other had dark blue eyes with short black hair. Looking deeper into their eyes, Axel stopped and realized just exactly these two babies were.

"R-Roxas? Xion?"

* * *

Now that concludes the first update. Please remember to review and share this story to help spread awareness and keep it going.


	2. Chapter 2

Babysitting UnOrganized

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and settings. They belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

Chapter 2

Axel was still in shock at the discovery of his two friends left as drooling regressed infants swamped by their now overgrown robes, which now probably were better suited as makeshift tents for the two babies. Scooping up Roxas and Xion in his arms, the Nobody master over fire frantically wracked his brain for a way to remedy his friends' plight.

"_Okay, Axel; think, think! There's no way I can let Xemnas see what happened. If he hears that the two turned into babies, he'll make a Dusk out of me for sure,_" Axel thought as he cradled the two in his arms.

"Abbal!" Roxas and Xion cooed, as they nuzzled against Axel's chest for a nap.

"Wait, hold on, what did you two just say?" Axel questioned, before he pieced things together and grinned.

"Aw, even when they're tiny like this, they remember who's always got their back. If I wasn't so paranoid about what the others would say, this would be downright adorable." After some more contemplation, Axel finally decided that the best course of action would be to confront Vexen about the matter. And if Vexen wasn't willing to cooperate, well, then Axel didn't really have any qualms about he needed to do. In the meantime, Axel had heated up some warm milk for the two babies and- until he could get some real supplies- fashioned some old pillow cases into cloth diapers for the two in case they needed to relieve themselves.

Soon enough, Axel arrived at Vexen's lab, and kicked down the door, finding Vexen standing in the middle of the room distraught and confused.

"Axel! What gives you the right to come barging in to my lab uninvited?"

"Cut the act, Gramps! Tell me you aren't responsible for what happened to Roxas and Xion!" Axel seethed in frustration towards the so-called Chilly Academic.

"Ah, so they were the ones who got into my experiment, hm?" Vexen mused, as he then took notice of Roxas and Xion's sleeping forms snuggling against Axel's heaving chest. "This is unfortunate... yet at the same time fascinating. Looks like they made things go by a lot faster for the Superior now."

"What?!" Axel shouted in anger, as Roxas and Xion woke up and started crying, perhaps out of being abruptly woken up or by being frightened by Vexen. "Explain yourself, now! You owe it to them!"

"Very well," Vexen answered as he began to tell Axel about just what the potion Roxas and Xion took was meant for. "Shortly after XIII and XIV joined the Organization, the Superior commissioned me to create a serum that was meant to regress them both, if they were ever to rebel against us. After all, their other half is a rather headstrong, reckless boy, so it was more a matter of when, not if, it would end up happening."

"But is there any way to reverse it?" Axel asked with concern. "They're both still my best friends!"

"Friends? Now surely you jest, Axel. Friendship is a foreign concept to a Nobody. Anyhow, the only way for it to be reversed will take a long time to create, and with this project, I had every intent for its effects to be permanent!"

"Now, Vexen, perhaps you can fill me in on what gave you the idea to make it permanent to begin with?" the voice of Saix spoke, causing the two other Nobodies to flinch, and both Roxas and Xion quieted down.

"Ah, Saix. You see-"

"While it was a provocative idea to prepare such an experiment to ensure the children's loyalty, it doesn't change the fact that you set back our efforts for Xemnas's plan prematurely," Saix told Vexen sternly. "And it would be best not to disappoint him, correct?"

"Y-yes, of course," Vexen stammered as he mumbled out a promise to create an antidote as soon as possible. "Does this mean I'm free to go now?"

"Not quite," Axel said as he handed Roxas over to Vexen, as he finished feeding the baby boy during the time it took for Saix to chew the scientist out. "Roxas had a big lunch and so he needs to burped and changed sooner or later. When you put that little cocktail vial together, you did think of how quick food can go through babies sometimes, right?"

"You can't do it yourself?" Vexen asked.

"Of course I can," Axel told him. "This is just payback; got it memorized?"

"Why you..." Vexen remarked, before he saw the infant Keyblade wielder's face scrunch up in concentration as the boy squatted in place and let out a wet fart in his face.

"Pooooppyyyyy!" Roxas giggled in a sing-song voice as Vexen groaned in disgust from both the smell and the embarrassment. Thank goodness he had baby care supplies stocked away when he first had the idea for the experiment, but he didn't imagine that his plan would backfire so spectacularly in his face like this.

"I suggest you start getting to work caring for him until we come back. There's an important meeting planned right when we return, after all." Saix told Vexen, the faintest sign of a smirk on the Nobody's face.

"_Oh, the humiliation; how could that neophyte do this to me? I'm a scientist, not a babysitter!_" Vexen growled in his thoughts as he was left to care after their chosen one, and for the time being, one of their youngest charges, both figuratively and literally.

* * *

Now that concludes another story update. Please remember to review and share this story to help spread awareness and keep it going.


	3. Chapter 3

Babysitting UnOrganized

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters and settings. They belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

Chapter 3

It has now been about a day's time since Roxas and Xion's regression into babies, and the Organization was finally called together to discuss what must be done to ensure their growth and safety until the time came to undo their bizarre transformation. And so in the Round Room, all the members were assembled with Roxas and Xion in a dual bouncy romper around Axel's cloak.

"My fellow Nobodies, I fear that we have fallen into a time of crisis," Xemnas began, leading to the other members murmuring amongst each other in confusion and shock. "The Keyblade's Chosen One... and our newest member have both been transformed into diminutive infants, clearly unsuited to partake in missions and combat for quite some time."

Vexen pulled his hood over top of his head hard as he felt Xemnas shoot a piercing glare right through him. His stomach was still churning from the memory of having to change Roxas's loaded pamp the day before, and it's easy to say that he and Axel haven't been on the best speaking terms over the past several hours.

"However, our member Axel has already taken the initiative to look after the two until a cure can be found for them," Xemnas continued as Axel stepped forward, having just managed to get the two to fall asleep amidst the Superior's spiel.

"Typical," Larxene chortled. "Axel just let himself become even more of a babysitter for the two brats? What a joke!"

"Lay off him, Larxene," Demyx told the Savage Nymph. "I think the two of them are adorable like this. Besides, babies are so cute."

"I'm glad you think so, Demyx, because sooner or later, you're gonna have to watch over them too," Axel responded.

"Wait, what?" everyone else except for Xemnas asked in surprise.

"Axel is correct," Xemnas told the others. "While ideally he would be more than welcome to watch after them full-time, there are still missions that need to be done; so it shall be that at random, another member will be chosen to watch after the two in his stead. In the interest of fairness, I myself will watch after the two children as well at some point, so there is no excuse not to accept this responsibility."

"Xemnas watching after kids? That ought to be good," Xigbar whispered to Zexion.

"You know full well that I was a child when I was turned into a Nobody, right?" Zexion answered Xigbar with a scowl on his face.

"Ah, yeah, but the thing is..." Xigbar nervously replied, stammering over his words.

"Enough, you two," Xemnas ordered, looking towards the two bickering Nobodies, as he made his decision on who would watch over the two babies first. "I have already decided that Zexion will be the first to watch over the two of them starting tomorrow, followed by Xaldin and then Axel once more. The next members decided will be revealed at a later time. You may now return to your work; this meeting is now adjourned."

The other members began to make their leave, some intrigued by the concept of overseeing the two infant Nobodies, while others like Larxene and Xigbar were less than enthused.

"_Of this I am certain of,_" Vexen thought to himself as he went back to his laboratory. "_When all of this is said and done, I must administer tighter security measures for my experiments._"

Axel smiled his two friends as he went back to his chambers, where he was surprised to find Saix waiting for him as he prepared a fruit puree snack for the two of them.

"You certainly seemed to take this meeting in good spirit," Saix told his friend.

"Well yeah, whether they're tiny babies or grown up warriors, the both of them are still my friends," Axel replied.

"Even so, I advise that you don't grow too attached to them, Lea. You remember the last time we grew too close to a friend and we're powerless to save her?" Saix instructed.

"Color me surprised, Isa," Axel said to the Lunar Divider before the Nobody made his leave. "I didn't know you still remembered her."

* * *

Now that concludes another story update. Also, if you played KH3, odds are you know who Saix is referring to at the end of this chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading this new chapter, and pease remember to review and share this story to help spread awareness and keep it going.


End file.
